


#33: "Reach"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [36]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The television screen faded to black, cut through with two, simple words:You Died





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I've been having this problem a lot while playing _Uncharted 4_...but I've been having this problem a lot while playing _Uncharted 4_

“No - Kubo-chan you can’t - you’re going to…”

The television screen faded to black, cut through with two simple words: _You Died_.

“Fall,” Tokitoh finished, uselessly, biting back a smile as Kubota huffed and dropped the controller irritably to the floor. “You can only reach the ledges that are painted white - that’s how you know they’re safe.”

“Whatever,” Kubota grunted, fumbling around for his smokes. He found them half-shoved underneath the edge of the couch, just behind him. “No one marks the ledges like that in real life.”

“If they did, nobody’d ever do anything dangerous.” Tokitoh reached over and slipped the controller from between Kubota’s feet, hitting the button for a quick continue.


End file.
